1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of protecting a motor-driven power steering system from overheat, in detail, a method of protecting a motor-driven power steering system from overheat that makes it possible to prevent a steering motor and an electronic controller from being broken by overheat.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, MDPS (Motor Driven Power Steering) systems operate a power-steering with a steering motor disposed at the lower end portion of the steering wheel shaft and operated when vehicles are started, without using a common method that operates a power steering by using oil circulated by operating a power pump.
In the motor-driven power steering systems, overload is applied to the steering motor and a field effect transistor (hereafter, referred to as “FET”) of an electronic controller controlling the operation of the steering motor, when electric current applied to the steering motor is above allowable electric current, such that the steering motor and the electronic controller may be broken by overheat.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.